


whose idea was this?

by DisgustingLittlePrince



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Wetting, im gross lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:20:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisgustingLittlePrince/pseuds/DisgustingLittlePrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How did this actually happen? Why were they doing this? What happened to start this? Who thought this was a good idea?<br/>Neither of them really understood the “how,” the “why,” or the “what,” but they both knew that they really weren’t thinking that this was a good idea. So why were they continuing? Because it would seem weak to back out of a challenge. Whose idea was this?<br/>-<br/>aka lance and keith have a ""contest"" to see who can hold their pee the longest</p>
            </blockquote>





	whose idea was this?

How did this actually happen? Why were they doing this? What happened to start this? Who thought this was a good idea?

Neither of them really understood the “how,” the “why,” or the “what,” but they both knew that they really weren’t thinking that this was a good idea. So why were they continuing? Because it would seem weak to back out of a challenge. Whose idea was this?

It was, for lack of a better word,  _ stupid _ .

“I’m gonna win, obviously,” Lance said with a cocky tone, hoisting himself up onto the counter to sit there. He brought his glass of water to his lips and took a gulp. He was being arrogant and confident as always, seeming perfectly convinced that he was going to be the victor of the absolutely ridiculous  _ contest _ that they were having.

Keith clicked his tongue after downing the rest of his water, setting the glass back down on the counter where it had been before. He leaned back on the counter, putting his weight on his elbows. “Yeah.” He looked skeptical, narrowing his eyes just slightly for a moment. Of course he was confident, too—he wasn’t the child that Lance was, after all. He made a motion to the half-full glass of water beside the brunet. “Are you going to finish it or not? We have five minutes before we have to get more.”

“Whatever.” Lance fidgeted, rocking his hips a little before downing the other half of the water. “Like it’ll do anything, though.” He gave Keith a challenging look, causing the red paladin to roll his eyes. “I’m not feeling  _ anything _ yet.” Despite his words, he crossed his legs, looking somewhat uncomfortable.

Keith shrugged. “Neither am I.” And despite  _ his _ words, he shifted his weight and pressed his thighs together.

This was stupid. They both realized it by that point. How long was it going to take for one or the other to call it off because it was maybe the most petty thing they had come up with. Whose idea was it, anyway?

“I bet I’m gonna beat at this.”

Keith shook his head, looking a bit irritated with the brunet. “You’re not.”

A few moments passed and he grabbed both his glass and Lance’s, filling them up again with water. He was tempted just to dump it down the blue paladin’s pants, but while he was an impulsive person, he wasn’t quite  _ that _ impulsive. He downed the liquid in the cup in a few swallows, but that might have been a little too much a little too fast. He felt his bladder protest, and he hissed through his teeth and crossed his legs.

“You’re not about to wet yourself, are you?” Lance’s words sounded challenging, as they were intended to. He was the competitive type, especially when it came to Keith. He wasn’t a better pilot, he wasn’t better at combat, so he always had the pathological need to try to take any little victory he could.

It took a moment for Keith to regain his composure, straightening himself back up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Lance snorted. “Right.”

“Just drink your water.”

“You’re not afraid you have a chance of losing if I don’t, do you?”

Keith shifted his weight, rubbing his thighs together and almost grabbing himself. He couldn’t do that, though—that would be far too embarrassing. He was too old to be doing things like that, anyway. “No. I just thought we were trying to keep things fair.”

“Right, right.” The blue paladin waved his hand dismissively, but still gulped down the water in his glass. He rocked his hips from side to side, gritting his teeth and looking like he was struggling for a moment. His usual cocky composure was back in a matter of seconds, though.

He was slowly starting to lose control, too. That was—and it  _ shouldn’t _ have been, but it was—almost reassuring for Keith to know that. He might not lose this dumb, petty little challenge. He still wasn’t sure whose idea it was, but he sure as hell wasn’t enjoying it.

Lance was bouncing his knee by this point, unable to sit still and squirming as subtly as he could manage.

“This was a bad idea,” Keith mumbled. His bladder was too full, and he didn’t really want anything more than to be able to relieve himself. He should have listened to the more rational part of his mind and called the entire thing off, but no, that would be admitting defeat and he couldn’t do that.

“Where’d that confidence go?” By this point, it seemed every single word that came out of Lance’s mouth had to be a challenge of some sort.

“It’s still here.” The red paladin’s words were low and irritated, giving away his frustration both at the situation and at the brunet who was entirely too cocky for his own good.

Lance opened his mouth to say something, but he cut himself off with a groan as he shoved one of his hands between his legs. “God...”

“Look who’s losing.” Maybe he was a little too confident for someone who was close to leaking himself, but he couldn’t help it. Honestly, he was going to claim victory in this petty little  _ contest _ no matter what. It was dumb—he was willing to admit that to himself—but Lance simply wasn’t  _ allowed _ to be better than him at anything at all, regardless of what it was.

The blue paladin snorted, though it was obvious the he was struggling as he leaned forward a little. “I bet you have to go just as bad.”

The answer was “probably,” but he wasn’t about to admit that. His pride was just keeping him as still as possible. “I certainly don’t  _ look _ that desperate.”

“Oh, whatever.” He suddenly gasped, doubling over and gritting his teeth. He let out as noise that was somewhere between a whimper and a moan, and if Keith didn’t know any better, he might have honestly thought that this might have been pleasant for the blue paladin.

When he was finally able to sit up again, there was an obvious wet patch around his crotch. His face was a little flushed and there was sweat forming on his hairline, but by now, the red paladin wasn’t entirely sure he looked much better.

“Look at that— _ ahh _ !” Just as he got the words out of his mouth, he let out what sounded like a moan as his hands went down to grab himself. This was the worst idea either one of them had ever had, probably.

Lance laughed in response, which only made him lose control again. He swore under his breath as his pants were soaked, dirtying the countertop. The urine dripped to the floor, making a pattering sound as it did. He squirmed and rocked his hips slightly, letting out a noise that was unmistakably sexual laced with arousal.

Gross.

But Keith still won.

Barely.

He couldn’t keep himself from leaking, and the dampness went through his pants and then his gloves. He whined as he tried to stop, especially upon feeling the wetness against his hands, but he couldn’t. He absolutely loathed how he felt tears pricking at her eyes, and his vision started getting a bit blurry. He choked out a sob as urine poured down his legs, creating a puddle on the floor at his feet. His legs trembled and his knees gave out, making him collapse.

“Whoa, are you...?” Lance pushed himself off the counter and back onto the floor, causing a small splash. He knelt down in front of Keith, giving him a look that the red paladin wasn’t able to read. (Not that he was good at reading facial expressions in the first place.) “Hey, hey, I didn’t mean—” Lance seemed to be starting to panic, his voice unsure, and his words coming fast and somewhat jumbled. “Keith, I— Look, that really wasn’t meant to mean anything? Um.  _ Uhhhh _ . I should probably tell you—”

When he didn’t seem to have anything left to say, the red paladin found himself getting angry. “Probably tell me  _ what _ , Lance? That you have no sense of embarrassment, so it was fun just to watch me humiliate myself? That’s low. Really fucking low.” He was trying to sound angry, he really was, but his voice broke as he spat out the last sentence. His throat was choked again and he let out another sob.

“No. No, that’s not... Uh. I—That was...kind of  _ really _ hot?” It was a question, not a statement. “This was kind of my fault. I just...uh... _ you’re _ hot, and this whole sort of situation is, too, so I—I thought...why not? I mean, I guess I’m rambling, but I...? Should probably apologize.”

Keith was dumbfounded, really. What was he supposed to say?

He didn’t need to say anything, apparently, as there were footsteps approaching the kitchen, and then entering.

“What.”

It wasn’t a question.

“Uh.” Lance swiped his arm over the counter, which only caused the liquid pooled there to splash to the floor. “How about you don’t tell anyone this, Pidge? Like, especially not Shiro.”

Pidge blinked, looking confused. They pushed up their glasses, their eyebrows knitting together. “Is Keith with you?”

“Yeah. Uh, how about you get us some clothes and some, like, towels.”

“Er. Okay. Honestly, I really don’t want to know what possessed you to do this, because this is just...What?” They turned around to leave. “Yeah, I’ll get what you need.”

Keith let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “That could have been worse.” There was a pause. “And, uh. I forgive you for...” He made a motion to the messes that were made. “You know.  _ This _ .” Another pause. “And. If you really like things like this, then...next time, how about in the privacy in one of our rooms?”


End file.
